


Why We Never Hang Out Together

by orphan_account



Series: Together We Fall [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena and Tyler get drunk together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why We Never Hang Out Together

One night and one mistake is all it takes. They’re both drunk, taking shots of tequila and joking about stupid things Matt did when they were ten. And Elena puts her favorite song on the stereo and Tyler takes her hand and suddenly they’re dancing.

“Why don’t we ever hang out?” Elena asks breathlessly. And instead of listing the reasons (Matt, Stefan, Caroline, Damon), Tyler pushes her hair out of her face.

“I don’t know,” he says. He runs his thumb over her lip and then they’re kissing. When he’s got her pressed against the wall and she’s wrapped her legs around his waist, Elena thinks, _Oh._ This _is why we never hang out together._ And then she loses herself in the taste of Tyler’s mouth.

She stumbles home after, still wavering from the booze and the fucking, and of course she runs smack into Damon.

“You shouldn’t be out by yourself,” he says, and then raises his eyebrows. “Why do you smell like wolf?”

Elena doesn’t have an answer. “Don’t tell Stefan,” she begs.

“Of course not,” Damon says. “It’ll be our little secret.” He holds his arm out and she takes it and lets him escort her home.


End file.
